cenobitefandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor
Phillip Channard, is a man who found a profession of working with the mentally unstable. He used his proffession with his obsession to unlock the secrets of the cenobites and Hell itself, by using his own patients as subject to experiments to try and uncode the unknown world of Hell. He was one of Hell's favourite cenobites and was the third love of Julia. History When Channard was young he found out he had a certain bloodlust when dissecting animals, he was institutionalized and this set the wheels in motion for future events. As a start to his journey into the abyss, and inspired by his past, Channard founded an institute for the mentally unstable called the Channard Institute. Dr. Channard moved all of his studies relating to Hell, as well as numerous puzzle boxes known to be obselete to the Lament Configuration. For years Channard experimented and abused the mentally unstable to help him unlock the secrets of Hell. Tiffany, a young girl who had recently endured a traumatic experience and was locked in a state of silence, was his favourite patient as she was an expert puzzle master. And when Kirsty came to him with the Lament Configuration, the very puzzle box he had been searching for, Channard seemed to be getting all he ever wanted. Then when blood spilled on the mattress where Julia died, she returned. Channard lusting for Hell's knowledge, fed her needs so she would show him how to work the box. When Julia instructed him to have Tiffany open the gateway to Hell so she could show Channard the sites of the Labyrinth. Tiffany unlocked the the box Julia guides Channard through the Labyrinth to Leviathan where he decides Channard is worthy to become a cenobite and Julia forces Channard in his creation chambers where he awaits the Engineers. Transformation When released, Dr. Channard was no longer himself, but rather The Doctor Cenobite. He was sent to find Tiffany and Kirsty by Leviathan as he was now connected directly to Leviathan, and a chase initiates. When Pinhead, Chatterer II, newly transformed, Butterball and the Female Cenobite stop the two, Kirsty helps them remember who they were. The Doctor then enters and demands the two girls be handed over to him, but the troops decides to repay Kirsty by protecting her. This meant that they turned against a fellow cenobite which means Leviathan no longer thought they should have the protection he has been giving them. So the Doctor Cenobite killed all four of the cenobites and had the two girls on the run again. When they reached the top of the Labyrinth, Tiffany was trying to unlock it as it was just another puzzle. But the Doctor was delaying the operation. Although when Kirsty comes in disguised as Julia they share a kiss which lead to an accident due to the floor of Hell ripping off the Doctor's head, killing him. After the Vasa Iniquitatis won the battle against chaos, Praetor Abatur held a tribunal to weigh the innocence of their hearts. Griot III came to record the outcome, and he read off some of the events Pinhead was involved in, one of which was dealing with Dr. Channard/ Doctor Cenobite. Description The Doctor cenobite wears an outfit very similar to that of Pinhead as it has flaps of skin peeling of some spots on his chest. He also has numerous wires slicing into his face. To top it all off he has a large tentacle protruding from the top of his head that connects him directly to Leviathan. As an added bonus he can expel smaller tentacles from his palms which he has shown can have small items like blades, flowers and even a human finger that come out of the center of the tentacle. Appearences Films *Hellbound: Hellraiser II Comics *The Devil's Brigade part XVIII: Reckoning Portrayers *Kenneth Cranham Trivia *It is unknown how Channard got so many unknown puzzle boxes in his possesion. Category:Cenobite